You're Here?
by brakayla1273
Summary: Mikayla was on her guard shift in the jungle when she came across a balloon and an ex king of Kinkow. Will King Boomer and Boz accept the return of their brother?
1. Chapter 1

You're Here?

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of kings.

Chapter 1 You're home

Mikayla's POV

It's my guard shift to look after the border between the dark and the light side, my dad asked me to cover for Roger because the kings wanted to have him to guard them because and I quote 'Roger makes us feel safe.' What the heck is that all about anyway?! Having King Boz here is really different, I mean I miss Brady he's been gone for two weeks but ever since Boz finally has ended it with Sasha we've gotten a long a lot better. We are actually becoming friends and he doesn't flirt with me like Brady always did.

I'm coming up to a thick cover of trees and there's something colorful sticking out of the trees….I'm close enough to make out the colors. Blue, yellow and red. It kind of looks like a royal balloon. Wait a royal balloon. There are only two royal balloons one is with my father who left to go to the mainland to visit my mother and the other one that Brady took to leave for Chicago. My dad's an expert at hot air ballooning, so he definitely didn't crash so that only leaves….I pushed back the leafs on the trees to see a clearing with a ripped up air balloon with a young raven haired teenage boy lying on the ground ten feet away from the balloon.

I immediately rushed to his side and rolled him over, he had cuts and bruises all over him and he was unconscious.

"Brady?" I whispered. I gently felt his neck for a pulse. It was faint but still there. I gently shook trying to wake him up. "Brady wake up." But he didn't. I started to feel panicked.

I gently picked him and cradled him in my arms, he was pretty light plus I'm one sixteenth sasquatch, running as quickly as I could through the jungle I felt him start to shake in my arms and I tightened my grip on him and quickened my pace. Branches and vines slashed at my face, but ignored it all.

As soon as the castle came into my view I used my last bit of energy to rush through the open castle doors. Boz and Boomer were sitting on either armrests of the throne Boz was explaining something about toe fruit.

"So, you see it is an easy and convenient way to keep food with you at all times."

Boomer had a disgusted look on his face. "It's still gross."

I run in as quickly as possible and lay him on the couch. "GUYS!" Their heads whipped toward me and Brady.

Boomer spoke up the quickest. "Is that Brady? What's wrong with him?" Both of them walked over to him. Boomer turned toward me and shook my shoulders. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

I removed his hands. "I didn't do anything Boomer. I'll explain later just go get the Shalman!" Boomer and Boz immediately rushed out the door.

I knelt down beside him, and stroked his hair while he shook and whimpered, it seemed to be getting worse. "Why did you leave Brady?" I whispered and kissed his temple lightly. It seemed like forever I was sitting there stroking his hair and waiting for the kings to get back from the Shalman. But I didn't mind.

Boomer's POV

"We got the Shalman! We got the Shalman!" I yelled as I got in the throne room to see Mikayla stroking Brady's hair. She turned to us and stood up. The shalman went to look at Brady while me, Boz and Mikayla stood really closely by watching. Mikayla was biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously, and Boz was wide eyed and pale, he looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Boz breathe he's going to be alright. At least until we get a hold of him about running away."

"How do you know he's going to be alright?" I heard someone say quietly but it didn't come from Boz, it came from Mikayla.

"We have twinstincts. well I guess now tripletstincts. I know he's going be alright, I can feel it."

She nodded her head and I heard a sniffle come from her. Mikayla was crying! I knew she liked Brady!

The shalman clapped his hands. "Done!"

"That's it!" I replied. "That's all you're doing?"

"Relax King Boomer! He should be alright, very soon he should wake up and when he does I will check him over. But until then make sure he stays warm, clean out his cuts, and make sure someone is always watching him in case of an emergency. Now I must take my pre-afternoon nap." With that he grabbed his bag and left the throne room.

Mikayla went to his side and picked him up. "Alright my kings, both of you go about your business I'll take care of Brady."

We both gasped. "But Mikayla he's our brother."

"My kings this is not your responsibility you can visit him whenever you want but I'll take over his healing." She carried him up the stairs.

Mikayla's POV

As soon as got to the king's bedroom I gently guided him down onto Boomer's bed. I started by cleaning out his cuts and checking him over for broken bones or sprains. After that he seemed to look a lot better. So with nothing else to do I sat beside him under the covers and wrapped my arms around him and went back to stroking his hair, in his sleep he gently nuzzled into my neck and I couldn't help but smile and feel a warm feeling spreading through me, maybe I have more than friendly feelings for him. I better not tell Candace about this or she'll make my life miserable with questions and cameras.

Author's Note

I was bored so I decided to write this story it won't be a one shot but it will be a shorter story, I'll and update really soon but I'm stuck so if you could give me any ideas you have I'm open to anything! Please review ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 You're Awake

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

Authors Note

Thank you for all the review and thank you BrakaylaFan44 and LovingThisStory for your ideas in your reviews, I will use them in this chapter. Hope you all love this chapter! Please Review!

Brady's POV

Everything is hazy. I was in a balloon on my way back to Chicago to try and mature for Mikayla and suddenly black swirling clouds came out of nowhere, and knocked me out of the sky. Branches slashed at my face and I landed hard on the ground. Black spots covering my vision and pain racketing through my body. Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew someone picked me up and was running me through the jungle. I could barely open my eyes, but I was able to see something brown dangling in from of my face and then everything went black again.

Now I'm opening my eyes my head is pressed into skin and brown hair was covering my face. Moving slightly I looked around. I'm in Boomer's bed back in my room on Kinkow, but the most interesting thing was Mikayla was lying close next to me with her arms wrapped around me, and her hand resting in my hair.

Confused wouldn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling. Last time I saw Mikayla she said she would never date me unless I was more mature which I couldn't do as long as I'm king of this island and now she's holding me asleep in Boomer's bed!

I nuzzled close to her again and closed my eyes. "Oh well, I might as well stay like this as long as I can." I felt so warm and comfortable in Mikayla's arms and in no time at all sleep took over me.

Mikayla's POV and _Dream_

_"Why does my dad have to give me the midnight guard shift in the jungle? It's so creepy!" I thought out loud._

_"Mikayla!" Someone called me. "Mikayla!"_

_I felt like I should go to them, "I'm over here!" I yelled back running in their direction. I came upon a clearing filled with little sparkling lights and vines hanging from the tall trees shielding me from view. Then suddenly Brady burst through the vines, he saw me and ran right towards me. _

_"Mikayla I was looking for you," he took both my hands in his "why did you run away from me?" _

_"What are talking about? I never ran away, you're the one who left!" I said as I pulled my hands away._

_"I never left you Mikayla! You did! I you want what you took from me!"_

_"Brady what is going on?" I said as firmly as I could with him looking at me that way._

_"Mikayla I told you how I felt about you, you have all my feelings and I have none of yours!"_

_I looked into his eyes and saw all the hurt in them and I suddenly felt guilty. "Brady, I'm sorry. The truth is….." The world started to shake and get blurry when suddenly I saw a…._

_End of Dream_

Candace's POV

"And we're clear!"

I quickly grabbed the closest bottle of water and chugged down till it was empty. It was a good thing my show is over because if it goes on for too much longer to lose my voice. I really need to visit Mikayla because I heard a rumor she found King Brady in the jungle and now he's dying in the palace.

I walked to the plaza and saw Mason grabbing his bags from a royal balloon. I grabbed my camera and shoved it in his face.

"Mason Makoola!" He jumped. "Royal advisor to our beloved kings of Kinkow! Can you verify the rumor about Brady's return to Kinkow?"

"Ummm, am I on camera?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh, I, got uh a message, about uh. I gotta go!" He ran to the stairs in the throne room and I followed as quickly as possible to get my interview. I tried to question him the whole way up.

"Why are you back to Kinkow so early?"

"I told you I got a message!" He ran quicker. Man there is a lot of stairs!

"Does it bother you that your precious daughter Mikayla is falling for King Brady?"

"WHAT!" He roared at me.

"Uh, never mind."

"No, you said something about my daughter and Brady! Spill!"

"Well if you're that oblivious! Mikayla is in love with King Brady but she never told him. Isn't it romantic?"

I expected him to scream in anger or break something but instead he just laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! MIKAYLA IN LOVE WITH BRADY! THAT'S A GOOD ONE CANDACE! HAHAHAHA! I THOUGHT IS WAS SOMETHING BAD!"

"Well suit yourself when they get married I'll be the one saying I told you so."

Then he laughed the whole way up the stairs to the kings room.

"My kings, I got your message and I…." He stopped when he saw something in the room. I tried to see past him but I couldn't so I tried to shove him out of the way which wasn't too hard considering he was so shocked. I gasped as I saw…..

Mikayla's POV

A hand shook me awake and I opened my eyes to my dad standing red faced over me. Why was he mad? I became aware of a warm weight in my arms. I looked to see Brady my eyes widened as I saw the situation that I'm in.

"Daddy I can explain this."

"Well you better start."

"Ok well first this isn't what it looks like. I found Brady in the jungle unconscious."

"Did you call the Shalman?"

"Yes he said Brady is going to be fine. He just needs rest and to call him when he wakes up."

He sighed. "Alright." He left immediately. I looked after him shocked. I can't believe my dad is letting me stay with Brady! Then I noticed Candace grinning at me.

"What Candace?"

"I can't believe it! You and Brady! I knew you loved him!"

"I never said I loved him."

"But you do don't' you?"

I sighed. "Fine I do. Just don't tell Brady alright?"

Her grin widened. "I don't need to." She left the room and I looked at the boy in my arms.

"You're awake?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You love me?

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

I started to wake up as I heard some muffled voices, the first one sounded like Mason, then some heavy footsteps, and finally two other voices which sounded like Mikayla and Candace started to speak.

"What Candace?" She sounded kind of annoyed about something.

"I can't believe it! You and Brady! I knew you loved him!" It took all my power not gasp. Does she love me? I left the island to become the perfect guy for her, but a storm came by and hit my balloon before I could do anything, but apparently I might have left for no reason. She said she wouldn't date me and she's the most honest person I know. I am so confused!

"I never said I loved him."

"But you do don't you?" I held my breath waiting for her answer which seemed to take a million years.

Mikayla sighed. "Fine I do. Just don't tell Brady alright?" I slowly and quietly let out my breath. She loved me! I can't believe this!

I opened my eyes and looked at Mikayla. She looked, if possible, even more beautiful than ever before.

"I don't need to." Then Candace left as well.

Mikayla turned to me and looked at me a little confused. "You're awake?"

I smiled softly at her. "Looks like it."

"Did you hear all that?" She asked me quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry it sounded kind of personal."

She blushed. "Well?"

"Well what?"

She pulled away from me and crossed her arms. "You just heard that I have feelings for you, so what do you mean what?"

I lifted myself on to my elbows. "I thought you didn't have any feelings for me. That's what you told me, you said you would never date me, you said that Mikayla. One of the things I know about you is that you never lie. So what have told me that's true?"

Her face hardened and she stood up and walked away. I jumped up and raced after her.

"Mikayla!" I reached her in the hallway grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Mikayla, what have you told me that's true?"

She looked at me like she was deciding something, then she put her hands on my arms pushed me against the wall and kissed my hard. Sparks shot through and filled me with warmth. Mikayla the girl of my dreams, is kissing me! I was so shocked I almost forgot to kiss her back. When I did her hands went up to my hair and her fingers tangled in it.

Mikayla's POV

Fireworks. That's the only way to describe it. His eyes made me melt inside, and his lips were so soft I just wanted to keep kissing them forever! My hands went up to his hair and tangled. I pulled away and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you Brady. Yes I lied, I was confused and scared about my feelings for you." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me gently on my lips.

"I love you too Mikayla. I always have."

Brady's POV

I paused I don't know what to say or do. Who knows what to do when the person you've been chasing after for so long kisses you and tells you they love you! Weirdest day ever.

Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"I think so."

She smiled and kissed me lightly again. "Good. But…"

"But what?"

"We can't tell anybody?"

I felt a bit hurt by this. "Why not?"

"No it's not you, it's just I don't think my dad going to like us dating. I mean he was pretty mad when he found us, you know, earlier. And Candace will never leave me alone about it."

"So we're going to date but in secret for the rest of our lives?"

"No, we'll just try to ease everyone into the idea of us dating and then we'll tell them."

"But I can't just not tell Boomer he's my brother. Brothers don't keep secrets from each other."

"Oh, you have two brothers."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh. keep it down. Look it's a long story but basically you left, storm came, new brother Boz appeared on a ship wreck the day after you left. And he's part monkey."

Again Weirdest day ever. New girlfriend and new brother. What else is going to happen?

"Is there anything else, that happened that's going to change my forever or do want just go get lunch?" I said sarcastically while pacing and swinging my arms around.

"You'll like him, now let's go find them and let them know you're awake, we've all been worried sick about you." She took my hand and guided me down the stairs leading me to the throne room. Voices carried up the stairs, one of them I recognized as Boomer, panicking by the way, and the other sounded sort of familiar, probably my new brother. I don't what to think of that. What will he be like? Where has he been? How is he part monkey?

I entered the throne room nervously behind Mikayla, she let go my hand immediately to my disappointment, taking away any confidence I had. I don't know whether Boomer's going to be happy to see me or want to kill me for leaving.

Boomer looked exactly the same in one of his stupid shirts and bright blue shorts, but then there is any guy my age slightly taller than me with bright fiery red hair and freckles. I guess he's my new brother. Though he looks nothing like me and Boomer.

They didn't seem to notice me and Mikayla at first because Boomer had his back to us and Boz was focusing on him. Then Boz looked up at us and went still.

"What's wrong with you Boz? You look like you just saw a ghost." said Boomer. He turned around and yelled. "Sweet potato pie! Brady!"

Author's Note

Thanks for waiting! I'm having a really fun time writing this story and I finally think I know where it's going! Definite Brakayla for all fans! (Hopefully all of you) Please check out my Hunger Games Pair of kings crossover which I hope to update and make more exciting soon. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Nice to see you again

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update, please review on this chapter and let me know what you think and any ideas you want me to incorporate in this story because I'm a little stuck. Also I'm probably going to updating a new story called Brady's Fight an idea given to me by WalkInThePark.

Brady's POV

"Sweet potato pie! Brady!"

"Hey Boom." I said nervously.

He walked up to me slowly, the blank look on his face reminded me of the look he had in math class back in Chicago, I'm worried he was going to hit me. Instead he hugged me tightly, nearly choking me. My other brother stood awkwardly off to the side looking at his feet.

"I missed you bro, I'm so glad you're back!"

I lightly patted him on the back, this was very unexpected since Boomer isn't one for hugs. "Nice to see you too Boom." I choked out.

He seemed to realize I couldn't breathe so he pulled away. "Sorry bro, I'm just so excited you're back… and I have a surprise for you…." He walked over to my other brother. "This is….."

"our new brother." I finished for him.

"Yeah, Mikayla did you tell him."

"Yes."

"Well I wanted to tell him! He's MY brother!"

Mikayla looked kind of hurt and her head lowered a bit.

"Boom it's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! SHE KNEW I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU WOKE UP. SHE WAS THE ONE THAT MADE YOU RUN AWAY!" He looked over at Mikayla who looked like she was about to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Mikayla I didn't mean that way."

"It's alright your majesty I know you didn't like your brother leaving. I'm sorry."

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. It was my brother. My other brother. "Not to be rude but um I'm Boz." He held out his hand to me and I took it.

"I'm Brady. So I heard you were part monkey."

"Well yeah, I was raised by apes, then the king and queen of Mindu found me in the jungle."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I was on a boat ride and a storm hit up, we ended up on your island, which uh turns out to be my island too."

"Cool, so have you seen much of the island?"

"No, but I did see part of the dark side when I accidentally stole a tarantula baby prince, and the time when I saved Boomer's butt from falling off a waterfall."

"Really? You have to do that too?"

Boomer looked offended. "Hey I'm right here? Remember?"

"You got to tell me that story. How about I tell about the time when Boomer and I did a day like 80 times."

"Serious?" We started to walk out the castle door. I think I'm going to like Boz.

Boomer's POV

Wow! My old brother and my new brother are really getting along great. I was really hoping that me and Brady would get the chance to catch up, but I guess that Brady and Boz might spend more time together.

I turned to Mikayla. "So Mikayla…"

"I'm sorry my king I have to go." She left the room pretty quickly. I wonder what's up with her? Maybe I hurt her feelings when I told her she was the reason Brady left. I hope not.

Shrugging it off, I walked off in the direction my brothers left.

Mikayla's POV

I slammed my door shut and leaned against it. Today has been crazy and it's only three in the afternoon, I find Brady, I start dating Brady in secret, my dad comes back and finds me and Brady in bed together, Boomer yells at me for making Brady leave (even though I didn't do anything).

I always wondered what it would be like to date Brady, even though I didn't like him before he left I thought he was cute and sweet sometimes. It was weird having someone flirt with me that way I mean I've had guys flirt with me before but not like that. With him everything was always different. He did really interesting things for me like write poems, leave an octopus under my bed, save my life.

Suddenly I was at my desk and began to write a note to Brady saying:

_Dear Brady,_

_Meet me at the rocky cliffs at the beach at midnight. I can't wait to see you._

_Love Mikayla_

Brady's POV

"…and then she kissed me to break the spell." Me and Boz were walking through the jungle, we've been talking for hours about our adventures on the island. I've been telling him about the time me and Boomer were convinced one of us was and evil twin and Mikayla kissed me to break the curse but claimed it was only for the good of the island and not for me.

"So is there anything going on between you and Mikayla?"

I hesitated I don't want to lie to my new brother, but I promised Mikayla not to tell. "Ummm… No I left the island to grow up for her and now I'm over her, so I guess not."

"Really? I mean I saw the way you were looking at her man. You still have feelings for her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't have feelings for her Boz, just drop it."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Ok, alright, if you don't want to admit it, then fine."

The bush behind us rustled, and we turned around alarmed hoping it was not a tarantula person or a monster who knows what's not on this island!

"Boomer what are you doing sneaking up on us in the middle of the jungle!" yelled Boz.

"Sorry bro, but I've been looking for you guys for hours. Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Fine don't tell me." He turned back in the direction of the castle.

"Boomer wait!" I called. But her didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 His Return

Last time

Boomer wait!" I called. But he didn't look back.

And Now

Brady's POV

I ran after Boomer. "Boomer! Come back!" After a few minutes of chasing him I gave up and turned to find Boz standing behind me. He seemed out of breath.

"Didn't find him huh?"

I sighed. "Nope. Do you think he went back to the castle?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I mean if he doesn't want to see us than going to the castle would be a pretty bad idea but it's Boomer, you know how he is, he can't go a day without a Beyonce CD, a TV or video games. So he could be anywhere on the island."

"Well, I guess we should check the castle and alert the guards." I said.

We headed back to the castle but not as quickly as before because we were already so tired. We ran into Mason and Mikayla in the plaza practicing with the guards. We quickly ran over to them.

Mikayla's POV

I just disarmed Mahumma when I heard someone calling me and my dad's names. "Mason! Mikayla!" I looked over to see Brady aka my new boyfriend running over to us with Boz. I remembered the note I wrote for Brady, luckily I have it in my pocket now so I can give it to him now.

"Mason! Mikayla! Did either of you see Boomer come through here?" Brady asked panicked. He looked really cute that way, wait I need to focus he's looking for Boomer.

I stepped closer to him. "What happened Brady?"

"Well, he was all upset about me and Boz spending time together without him and then he ran off and we can't find him, so have either of you seen him?"

"Well king Boz can you point us in the direction you last saw him?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

While Boz started to point it out, I slipped my note into Brady's hand. He looked up at me confused and I smiled at him warmly.

"We were running from that side of the jungle and ended up over on this side." Boz instructed Mason.

"Alright my king. I'll gather the guards and begin searching for him." He picked up his machete and headed back into the castle. I followed him in.

"Daddy, I think I should stay here and guard King Brady and Boz."

My dad gave me and weird look. "Are you sure Mikayla, I could always get Roger to do it, I know how the kings annoy you."

"Dad, Roger is completely incompetent, and the kings are a real hand full. So I should be the one to guard them." I really didn't care if Roger stayed to guard them or not I just wanted to spend so extra time with Brady. Even though he was only gone for two weeks I really missed him.

"Roger is not incompetent. He is one of my best guards!"

"Daddy, have you ever seen him without his finger in his nose?"

"No, but it's clever making the enemy think you're oblivious to everyone around you and then you attack, I taught him everything he knows." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get back on topic. If Roger is so great bring him along instead of me."

"Good point baby girl, but I still need you to come along I'm going to send out some search parties and you'll need you to lead one."

I groaned "Can't Roger lead one?"

"Yes he'll lead one and I'll Muhumma and a few other guards to guard Brady and Boz."

"Fine, I'll do it daddy."

Brady's POV

After Mason and Mikayla left me and Boz stayed in the plaza. I'm sitting down but Boz is pacing and rambling on about Boomer lacking survival skills in the jungle. It's driving me up the wall!

"… we nearly got eaten by a werewolf who played this little guitar. I mean Boomer did save me and I did teach him some things but….."

"ENOUGH!"

He looked at me shocked.

"Boz, Boomer will be fine! There's no moon out and he's only been gone for a little while, he can't have gone that far. Mason and the guards will be able to find him in no time. Trust me. Now stop pacing and just relax."

He sighed. "Fine. But if Boomer comes back covered in bread crumbs and honey mustard sauce I'm going to say I told you so."

"Good. Now tell me more about the new club here. Boomerama right?"

"Yeah. We should go there tonight it's ladies night so we can find another girl for you that you're over Mikayla."

"Umm, I don't know man. I mean I am over her but it doesn't feel right to start dating another girl yet."

"Come on! You two didn't even date you said yourself she turned you down a million times, what does it hurt to see if there's some else out there for you."

"If I go will you be quiet about this and stop bugging me?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah!"

I sighed. "Fine I'll go, but just once."

"YES! It starts at eleven and ends at two!" He started to do a happy dance and then ran up to our room. Wow my new brother is a little weird, he's fits in just right.

Well now that he's gone I can look at that note Mikayla gave me. It said:

_Dear Brady,_

_Meet me at the rocky cliffs at the beach at midnight. I can't wait to see you._

_Love Mikayla_

YES! Finally I have a date with Mikayla! Wait. Tonight! Oh man! How am I going to go to ladies night with my brother and a date with Mikayla. I mean I can't cancel on either of them because Boz really wants to get to know me and I want to get to know him too. But I've been waiting for almost two years to go on a date with Mikayla and if cancel on her she'll think I don't like and if she finds out I'm going to ladies night at Boomerama she'll kill me! What do I do?

The castle doors opened and Mason and Mikayla and most of the guards came out.

"Brady we're leaving to look for Boomer if he comes back to the castle sent someone to let us know."

"Sure thing Mason."

He nodded at me and headed out, Mikayla lingered a little bit to blow me a kiss so none of the guards or her dad would see. I pretended to catch and she giggled and left. Mikayla giggling?

Boomer's POV

I can't believe my brothers! They just ditched me like that! Boz and I were just starting to get to know one another, and I just got over the fact that my other brother Brady left and I might never see him again. Jerks!

I don't even know where I am anymore. Brady was chasing me and I just ran till I couldn't hear him anymore, now I think I'm on the dark side of the island.

Crack!

Whirling around I looked for the source of the noise but nothing. I turned to keep walking when something hit me in the head and everything went black.

4 hours later

My eyelids feel kind of heavy but I opened to see myself tied to a tree in the dark side surrounded by tarantula people! Man do I wish I had that do over watch now! They didn't seem to notice I was awake yet. There were 3 standing with their backs to me and about ten more standing around a cauldron filled with some glowing substance. They were stirring it with a giant spoon (almost like a paddle) and chanting.

"Tiki ogla idai tikI ogla idai TIKI OGLA IDAI!" It kept getting louder and louder. (I just made that up).

Suddenly smoke shot out of the cauldron and a bright flash appeared. When it was gone figure in black robes was standing in its place.

"Thank you my dark allies. Now that I have returned I will continue our quest to open the vault of Kinkow."

That voice sounds familiar.

"Where is the voice?"

The tarantula people pointed toward me and figured turned….

Zadoc.

"Well well well. If it isn't king Boomer. You defeated me once but I'm afraid that won't happen this time. Sing for me."

I looked at him confused, then flattered I do have a wonderful singing voice that no one appreciates. So I sang until something hit me across the face.

"STOP IT!"

He turned to the tarantula people. "YOU FOOLS! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT ONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE ONE WITH THE…."

Author's Note

Thanks for waiting! At the beginning of this chapter I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to write next but now I finally know where this whole story is going! Yeah! I hope to updating more over Christmas break but in two days I have an exam and then I have a big project I have to do for another subject. So please be patience. I can't wait to write the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Trouble

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

In the king's room.

Brady's POV

What am I going to do? I have to go meet my brother in ten minutes to go to Boomer's club, he's going to try and find me a new girl to get over Mikayla but I have to meet Mikayla at midnight as well. How am I going to be in two places at once?

I sighed. I just finished showeringc-yes I started to shower- and getting dressed in black skinny jeans, and a blue plaid shirt. I looked in the mirror I messed up my hair slightly getting my hand a bit wet and I wiped it off on my pants. I just hope I can pull this off without being caught.

No one's POV

Boz entered the kings bedroom and called out to his new brother.

"Hey bro! Can I call you bro?"

Brady nodded. "Yeah sure." He seemed kind of nervous about something.

"You alright bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Boomer, I guess."

Boz nodded. "Yeah me too, but Mason will find him."

"He's been gone for an hour."

"It's a big island, well not really but, you know it'll take time. Look I'm worried too, but we can't do anything about it now let's just enjoy tonight together. It gives us a chance to hang out and get to know each other plus meet some really cute girls."

Brady put on a strained smile and nodded. "You're right let's go."

Both brothers headed to Boomerama to find the club filled to the brim with girls.

"Whoa, check out the ladies!" exclaimed Boz.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright let's go." Boz seemed to be oblivious to Brady's lack of enthusiasm and walked into the throng of girls. Brady sighed and followed his brother but not before he discreetly checked his watch. One hour till Mikayla.

As soon as Brady stepped into the club he was surrounded by a whole bunch of girls.

"Hi King Brady." They chorused.

Brady's POV

I looked at the girls nervously, I used to dream about something like this happening. I mean surrounded by a bunch of pretty girls is every guys dream, but now I don't really care for it. I have Mikayla, at least I hope I do.

"uh, hi girls."

They all giggled and moved a little closer to me. A blonde girl in a short black dress sidled into my side and gently placed her hand on my arm. "So King Brady, your brother says you need some… cheering up." She gave me a dazzling smile. I felt my face get red and I started to stutter.

"Well, I'm fine really, I don't need any cheering up."

"Come on Brady, loosen up." A brown haired girl on my side said. Her arms somehow found themselves around my waist, it was all starting to make me feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Well ladies if you will excuse me for a minute I have to go talk to my brother." I gently pushed the girls hands of me. I walked over to Boz had attracted his own (but smaller) crowd of girls. I pulled him out and dragged him over to the railing.

"Yo Boz, what is going on? All those girls are all over me."

He smirked at me. "Well it looks like my plan is working."

"What plan?"

"I want you to get over Mikayla, so I made sure there were a whole bunch of girls here today so you could maybe get another girlfriend."

I sighed. "Boz, I'm really fine, I don't need another girl to make me happy. I just want to spend some time with my new brother."

"I want to spend time with you too, but bro come on, you have a whole bunch of girls that want you, have some fun."

I looked at him uncertainly and he just gave me a thumbs up and walked back into the crowd. I guess there's no way I can get out of this. I looked down at my watch again. 11:15. 45 minutes till my date with Mikayla. I can do this. I just need to try and be as invisible as possible, I'm usually good at that at parties. But apparently not today. As soon as Boz left me the flock of girls came up to me and started to bombard me with offers to dance and some other things I'd rather not mention.

I wish Mikayla was here.

Mikayla's POV

11:45

15 minutes till I get to see my boyfriend. My boyfriend. I can't believe that Brady is actually mine. I used to not like him but I always wondered what it would be like to date Brady. He seemed so fake but there was something about him that I loved, and I think that was the real side of him.

I got up to the rocky cliffs early. It's the perfect spot for our first date. It overlooks the ocean, with a clear view of all the bright stars above Kinkow and the full moon out tonight. I set up a romantic picnic for us.

I'm new to all the romance I mean the only relationship I've had is with Lucas and he never did anything for me. He never bought me flowers, or chocolate or take me to a nice restaurant. Nothing. I know Brady will always be there for me and always to things for me.

I sat down on the edge of the cliff with my legs dangling over.

5 minutes.

Brady's POV

5 minutes. I really need to get out of here for my date with Mikayla. Unfortunately I haven't had a moment to myself all night. The girls never leave me alone and keep trying to get me to dance with them and when they're not around Boz is trying to convince me to loosen up and have some fun. How can I have fun knowing that I'm as good as cheating on my dream girl?

"Umm, if you'll excuse me again girls I have to go to the bathroom."

The blonde that's been attached to my arm all night spoke up. "I'll come with you." She batted her eyelashes seductively.

I felt myself go red. "Uh, no thanks I've just got to go." I shook her off and headed in the direction of the bathroom and then veered to doorway and then towards the rocky cliffs. I found a pathway of candles and rose petals leading up to a red blanket in front of ledge with a picnic basket and Mikayla looking at the moon. She didn't seem to notice me yet so I called out to her.

"Mikayla?"

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey Brady." She stood up and hugged me close, it surprised me but I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back. She pulled back and took my hand and pulled me down onto the blanket and opened up the picnic basket. "So are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah. Starved." She began pulling out food and I couldn't help but notice how her hair shone in the moonlight. "Your hair looks beautiful." I blurted out.

She looked up at me and smiled fondly putting on her hand behind my neck and pulled my head down to hers. Her lips pressed to mine and softly moved against mine and I kissed her back just as gently. We moved together perfectly. We pulled away when we were out of breath.

"This is perfect."

She smiled and stroked my cheek. "Yeah it is." Mikayla pulled me in again. It felt like we've been together forever. I feel so comfortable around her so safe and happy.

Then my phone vibrated. I groaned and pulled in out of my pocket to see a text from Boz:

_Where r u? _

Oh no! I completely forgot about Boz, but I just got here I can't just leave Mikayla. I looked at Mikayla, she had a question in her eyes.

"I have to go check up on something, I'll be right back."

"Well, hurry okay?"

"I will, I promise."

I ran back down the rocks, across the beach and back in the club panting for breath. Boz came up to me immediately.

"Where have you been bro? And why are you out of breath?"

"Uh, no reason."

He gave me a confused look before pushing me toward the girls again. "You know what Boz, I don't feel very well so I should probably head back home."

He looked disappointed. "Are you sure? The party's just getting started and I really wanted to spend time with you." He was practically begging me and I don't want to disappoint my new brother.

I sighed. "Fine but I have to go check up on something really quickly, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Before he could answer I bolted back in the direction of Mikayla. She was standing and watched me run impatiently. "Brady come on, sit down, we are on a date." I looked at my watch. 5 minutes till I have to go back to Boz.

"Uh, yeah let's eat." I said nervously.

We sat down again but I could tell there was a tension between us. She was mad at me.

"Mikayla I'm sorry about running away like that, I know that tonight is really important to you, both of us. So can we enjoy the time we have together?"

She carefully studied my face and then nodded. "Alright you're forgiven." Then we started to eat.

Boomer's POV

He turned to the tarantula people. "YOU FOOLS! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT ONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE ONE WITH THE…."

Suddenly Mason and the guards burst through the trees and started to attack the tarantula people. The tarantula people stood in front of their leader and tried to fight off the guards. They started to fail and then fled into the jungle leaving Zadoc on his own. He smiled at us evilly.

"Well, it looks like your pet Sasquatch is here to save the day. But don't worry we'll see each other again soon." He disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Mason rushed over and headed over to me and began to cut me free.

"Your majesty are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mason, but how did Zadoc come back to life?"

"I was about to ask you the same question my king."

"Well the tarantula people were chanting over this pot and then all of a sudden Zadoc was there. How is that possible?"

"I don't know your majesty, I suggest we take this up with the elders but for now let's just go and see your brothers, they've been worried sick about you."

I doubt it.

No One's POV

Brady over the past hour and a half had headed back and forth from Mikayla to Boz, Mikayla to Boz. Only spending a few minutes at a time with each of them. They are both getting extremely frustrated with the raven haired king as he come up with excuse after excuse to leave and come back out of breath like he'd been running a marathon. So finally when arrived back in Boomerama and was starting to make another excuse to leave Boz blew up.

"I can't take this anymore! What are you doing? Where are you going? The last time I checked we were hanging out getting to know one another, talking to girls! Why do you really keep running! WELL WHY? SPIT OUT!" Brady looked shocked and guilty but he before he could respond someone else did.

"He was with me."

Mikayla's POV

Brady ran away again for about the tenth time tonight. What is going on? I thought he wanted to be with me.

I watched his disappearing form, but no I'm done with this I'm going to find out what he's doing once and for all. I stood up and ran following the footsteps in the sand and the dark form far ahead of me. When did he get so fast? I followed him all the way to Boomer's club. I was about to walk in when I heard Boz start yelling. Wait their hanging out tonight? Talking to girls?

Anger coursed through me. How could Brady do this to me, I told him I loved him and then he lied to me and was out flirting with other girls! I boldly walked around the corner to see Brady struggling to answer Boz.

"He was with me."

A pretty blonde girl that I recognize from school walked up to stand next to Brady and glared at me. "With you?"

"Yeah with me."

"Yeah right. What were you doing boring him to death talking about those pointed things you carry around all day?"

I scoffed, now I remember her name Samantha. She flirts with every single guy even if their girlfriend is standing right there. "First, it's called a machete. Second back away from my boyfriend!"

"Wait a minute! Boyfriend? I thought there was nothing going on between you two! I can't believe you lied to me Brady!" Boz yelled. He looked so hurt, I actually felt bad for him.

"Yeah well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, we're done."

Brady looked at me shocked. "What? But Mikayla-"

"But nothing Brady you were here flirting with other girls and lied to me about it!"

"I wasn't flirting with any girls, they were just all over me, I just came here to spend time with my brother but I didn't want to disappoint you either!"

"You could've just told me you wanted to spend time with Boz, I would've understood, but I just can't believe you lied to me!"

Brady was about to respond to me when daddy, King Boomer and the guards came bursting in. Boomer spoke up immediately. "AND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Brady and Mikayla just broke up!" said Boz.

"WHAT!" Yelled Mason and Boomer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings.

Brady was about to respond to me when daddy, King Boomer and the guards came bursting in. Boomer spoke up immediately. "AND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Brady and Mikayla just broke up!" said Boz.

"WHAT!" Yelled Mason and Boomer.

Brady's POV

I mentally face palmed. How could Boz just yell that out? Mason looked like he was about to kill me and well everyone else didn't look any happier with me. Boomer was the first one to speak up in a quiet voice. "Brady what is going on?"

I sighed and then began my explanation. "Me and Mikayla are dating, well were dating," I corrected from a glare from Mikayla. "but we decided to hide our relationship from everyone. Then Boz thought we should bond and meet girls but me and Mikayla had a date at the same time. I guess that's it. So where were you Boom?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "I was getting kidnapped by tarantula people and being smacked around by Zadoc whose back now by the way. And my two brothers are out bonding in _my_ club without _me_!"

"Well we didn't get too much bonding down because he was off with his girlfriend!" shouted Boz.

"Ex-girlfriend." corrected Mikayla.

I turned to Mikayla and began to plead. "Mikayla please. I know I should have told you about spending time with Boz but I just didn't want to disappoint either of you. I'm so sorry, can you please forgive?"

Her face softened slightly, "Brady-"

"HOW COULD YOU DATE MY BABY GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mason yelled then lunged at me but Boomer stepped in front of him.

"You are not going to kill my brother!" Boomer faced me and snarled. "Because I'm going to kill him!" He jumped at me, I tried to fend him off but we ended up having a slap fight. When Mikayla and Mason finally managed to break us apart with considerable effort.

"Would you two stop this!" Mikayla growled from behind me, holding my arms behind my back.

Boomer managed to pull away from Mason and yelled into face. "NO! HOW COULD YOU BRADY! YOU RUN AWAY AND WORRY US ALL TO DEATH, THEN SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE AND DITCH ME TO HANG OUT WITH OUR OTHER BROTHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT! "

I felt my body loosen up, almost to the point where I felt limp. Every word felt like a blow, he was right. I abandoned the island then lied to everyone when I came back. I gave a shaky sigh, holding back the hot tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. "You're right."

"DON'T TRY AN- Wait! What?"

I sighed again. "I said you're right. Boomer I abandoned you I abandoned everyone. I don't deserve to be a king, so I'll just leave."

For a moment I thought he was about to protest, but he nodded curtly and gestured for everyone to clear a way for me. Everyone was silent but their looks spoke volumes. They were glad I was going. I avoided looking at Mikayla's eyes but I could feel them pressing against my back. She hates me.

I knew I should be going to the castle to collect my stuff and grab the first balloon off this island, but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own, leading me into the jungle. I don't really mind though, this will be the last time I'll ever be here.

Something wasn't quite right about the jungle though. It was so dark. I know it's the middle of the night but it's so much darker. If I didn't know any better I would say I'm on the darkside. The shadows seem to move and the rustle of leaves in the wind seems ominous. I almost expected a Tarantula person jump out at me from behind a tree.

Abruptly a crack of a twig from behind warned me of someone's presence . My head whipped around for the source.

BANG!

Everything went black.

No one's POV

Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, and Mason went back to the castle after their confrontation with Brady, no one spoke, everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts and emotions to even acknowledge anyone else. They all sat silently in the throne room, the mood somber.

Boomer's knuckles were white from gripping the throne's armrest, as mad as he was at his brother he couldn't help but feel guilty about all the things he said to him and worried upon hearing his brother had not returned to the castle. There were no balloons and his stuff was still up in his room.

Mason was sitting on the couch sharpening his machete and Mikayla sat next to him, staring sullenly at her shoes, occasionally she looked up at the doors and bit her lip worriedly. She was starting to understand why Brady hadn't told her about hanging out with Boz, and she couldn't help feeling responsible about his sudden disappearance. Her and Boz were eying each other from across the room and glancing towards Boomer too. All of them were feeling angry at each other because they all wanted to spend time with Brady.

Abruptly the doors crashed open to admit the elders with the Shalman at their head.

"Where is king Brady?!" shouted the shalman.

"We don't know he left the club and we haven't seen him since." replied Mason.

"OH Milarky!"

"What's with the language big bird?" exclaimed Boomer.

The shalman set his jaw and unconsciously straightened his feathered cloak. "Never mind my language, Zadoc is loose on the island."

"Oh yeah we know that." said Boomer. "He kidnapped me in the jungle, where have you been?"

He ignored him. "We need to find King Brady, if Zadoc is loose on the island he will be looking for a king with the chime."

"What's the chime?" asked Boz.

"A special talent for singing that runs through the royal family." replied Mason.

"And why would Zadoc look for someone with the chime anyway?" asked Boomer.

The elders exchanged looks, a question seemed to pass between them but they all nodded. "Alright, we'll tell you but you mustn't tell anyone else we wouldn't want to worry the villagers." Everyone nodded in agreement. "4000 years ago a king of Kinkow was walking in the jungle and singing, at the sound of his voice a vault appeared. It contained… something… that was said to have enough power to banish all good from the island forever. It was kept secret from everyone except the royal family and elders, even the kings advisors didn't know. We hoped we would never have to tell you about it but now that Zadoc is back we fear he may have kidnapped Brady, and once Zadoc has him open the vault he will probably kill him."

"We got to go after him." said Boomer. "I lost my brother once I won't lose him again."

No one said anything in return but everyone agreed…

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been so busy with school work and I'll still be for a little while now but I hope to write as often as I can. And make sure to give your support to the Pair of kings movie! We have to see what happens next!


End file.
